Teen Wolf at hogwarts
by ATMhomestuckstalker
Summary: what happens when the teen wolf cast get sent to hogwarts? shenanigans and very bad things is what. set after harry potter movies and kind of running along the story of teen wolf but of course extremely different.
1. Chapter 1

teen wolf and the hogwarts sorting hat:

stiles stilinski: everyone saw it coming when stiles walked up to the hat, that he was practically the personification of a hufflepuff and no one even blinked at the fact that the hat almost chose griffindore...well everyone but stiles himself he didn't believe that he had the brave heart of a griffindore he was weak and only good with research and distractions certainly not a great hero like his friends he thought the hat had a fault to even consider it was a major surprise that his friends would tell him otherwise,so after hours of pestering he finally accepted that his friends weren't going to stop saying just how much of a hero he truly is and having stories to back it up he just decided they were nuts...and that's why he loves them so much.

Scott mcall: everyone was laughing as they saw Scott sorted. the hat didn't even touch his head before shouting "GRIFFINDORE" so when Scott thought it was a good idea to at least think about he was sassed into submission by a hat. "well you certainly don't have the brains to be a ravenclaw, you have your limits as to how far you would go to achieve your own desires and a certainly not witty and cunning for a slytherin" by now at least 3 people have fainted from laughter "and do i have to get started on how you would run head first into the forbidden forest if you even thought some one was in danger" at this Scott just dropped his head blushing as he walked towards the table of grinning(some even crying now) lovable maniacs known as the griffindore house.

Jackson whittemore: he doesn't even go to the hat when his name is called just walks towards the slytherin house. as professor mgonagle tries to stop him the hat just says "any more like a slytherin and i'd think you were some kind of snake or lizard creature in disguise(get it because he became a kanima because of an un-resolved desire)" Jackson just huffed and quickly made sure he was seen as top dog to the other slytherins.

Lydia martin: all were shocked but stiles. her looks her heritage and her way with getting what she wanted when she wanted it just made everyone think she was a destined slytherin no one even picked her as a brainiac and tactic, till the hat sorted her into hufflepuff and her grin grew condescending as she walked over to the table smiling at stiles enthusiasm and scoffing at Jackson's reaction as she made herself right at home as queen B of the house.

Vernon boyd: as he quietly sat down for the hat to sort him everyone quieted down genuinely interested as to what house he would be sorted to some even taking bets (cough stiles cough cough) "hmmm interesting you have the loyalty and bravery of a griffendore but an underlying thirst for knowledge you hide for the sake of family and friends. never pursuing it so you can help them. well that won't do you deserve to reach full potential so the only choice is.. RAVENCLAW!" Stiles immediately forks his sickles over to lydia as she smiles and welcomes boyd who sits next to her and smiles before patiently waiting for their next friend to be sorted.

Allison argent: slytherin it didn't seem true but hey what's the saying? don't look a gift horse in the mouth. because at least now there was someone who could keep an eye on Jackson for everyone so hey they'd just have to ask later. (wow short...i'll compensate later)

Isaac lahey: sure his loyalty could be questioned at some points but honestly they had thought hufflepuff and even still if not hufflepuff they had thought slytherin because of his drive to get what he truly desires when he puts his mind to it just griffindore seemed so unlikely he wasn't the type to run head first into battle without a set plan or a cunning leader or even a helper type he was just ...Isaac sarcastic knows what he wants thinker and shy guy Issac with people unless with his friends then it's shy no more like BAM! and the shy is gone! just not griffindore he seemed kinda let down to see the surprise on his own friends faces so they made it up to him later with magic movie marathons later on.

Erica reyes: ah yes Erica seeing her in any other house just seemed blasphemous she belonged in slytherin like a wolf in the woods any other and they probably wouldn't survive her evil plot to rule the school that would put even Fredd and George the famous prankster duo on their tippy toes to not get on her bad side...looks like Allison's job just got doubled and stiles just got a heck of a lot more worried what with the look she sent him...


	2. Chapter 2

part 2: classes and houses

first up to start the day is herbology with professor Deaton (he sometimes helps as a doctor for the school. and i hear he's been seen walking into the forbidden forest every now and then...creepy)

second defense against the dark arts that turns into defense half way through thanks to proffesor finstock who insists on being called coach who decided you can't rely on magic all the time and so we also need to learn how to dodge a punch by magically floating about 20 inhanced dodge balls at each of us.

third potions with the complete ass known as professor harris or as the students so 'lovingly' call him professor harass A) because he is a major ass and B) he harasses everyone in the school including other staff! ugh cool class but come oonnn. luckily he got a bit to close to Scott's cauldron and had his face turned green as it exploded in his face.

fourth how to use a broom which if all goes well leads to quiddich also lead by coach finstock oh boy: "STILINSKI PAY ATTENTION" he looks over from talking to a hufflepuff girl before finally paying attention "ok i want each of you paired up in alphabetical order!" he shouts as everyone gets into a line "ok now you and your partner will take a lap around hogwarts and return as fast as you can LAHEY STILINSKI YOU'RE UP FIRST" "uh shouldn't we learn basics first? and also i thought you wanted us in alphabetical order?" stiles interrupted. and for his efforts got a stern glare and got up in his face "do you think an enemy or opponent is gonna give you time to prepare or get used to it. NO! so get on your broom kick of and get going now! LAST ONE BACK GETS 5 POINTS TAKEN FROM THEIR HOUSE!" this got both boys running for a broom yelling UP as they approach before mounting and taking off albeit clumsily. and of course stiles lost isaac was a freaking animagus he could use heightened senses to help him not slam into a wall!

during fifth period transformation jynx and predictions with professor martin some of the group found out they were animagus and used it to the full advantage this being Erica Boyd and Isaac(though he already knew). Scott was kinda jealous but not as much as Jackson who was seething professor then went on to explain why forcing oneself to transform without being animagus can be seriously dangerous but of course Jackson took this as a challenge and began trying to find other ways to be able to transform or have heightened senses even thinking about finding a freaking werewolf if he had to!(hint hint for later) of course Lydia was uninterested in becoming some dumb animal and instead showed of a natural talent with prediction.

and although they may not teach Melissa mcall is the school nurse, Derek hale is the grounds keeper and of course the schools regulator john stilinski or as some like to call him sheriff stilinski, and Chris argent just so happens to be the headmaster of the school. of course being the first day and the group being split into houses they were determined to prove whose is better and what better way than to see which house

your parents were in:

"soooooo dad" stiles started "if you destroyed anything i am not gonna save you." Mr stilinski jumped in before stiles could finish"wow thanks for the reassurance that my father trusts and will help me dad""you're welcome" was the snarky response "fine but that's not what i'm here for i wanted to know what house you were in and everyone elses" "why?" "to prove which house is better of course" stiles admits as if it were the most obvious thing. "of course...well i happened to be in hufflepuff just like you. ...your mother though she was a griffindore...she was so brave and would do anything to help a friend...it's why i loved her so much" the conversation dropped into a comfortable silence as john reminisced and stiles waited for the stories to come.

Scott visited the hospital wing to question his mother "hey mom." "hey Scott what's the matter?"Scott walked over to his mom and asked "i was just wondering what house you were in when you came to hogwarts" she smiled and just said like it was obvious "ravenclaw of course although i was almost put in griffindore with stiles' mother but my brains won over my brawn" she laughed flexing non existent muscles as the both began laughing but scott was thinking about how his mother had enough bravery to be able to be who she is no matter what "your father was a muggle but if he were here he would definitely have been in slytherin or ravenclaw with me" she smiled sadly at this before going on to tell stories about how she used to secretly use magic around the house without dad ever noticing Scott completely lost in the stories.

Jackson didn't really have to ask he also didn't care they were both slytherin and both were far to busy to really delve into stories of the past. it's stupid his friends even asked if he would find out as if it would be anything else.

Chris argent was outside when Allison walked over and asked "hey um uh sir i guess.. dad what house were you in when you were my age and what about everyone else?" chris smiled patted her back and began speaking "i was actually a hufflepuff but all the women in the family seem to have a knack for slytherinas even you have proven your mother had guts and was so determined to do what she thought was for the best that's why she joined the ministry of magic to help us...but i guess every family has a few bad apples...your aunt started off so...kind everything was for the well being of friends and family but when she tried killing magical creatures just because of the possibility of them being able to hurt us she was ran out of the school i thought it was a misunderstanding and tried helping her giving her secret lessons of what i learned helping her ...i never would have thought i had grown our worst enemy since...voldemort or that she had joined and expanded a organization hellbent on doing just that" they then delved into a more serious conversation

lydia didn't beat around the bush "hey mum what house were you in" "slytherin" neither did her mum "i was quite the brainiac of course but i guess in the end i desired to be known and successful whether i achieved this with my brains didn't really matter" she said smiling wistfully

Erica Isaac and Boyd all came from a foster home together after leaving there original families as they are all from muggle families but they did like to think about what house thei parents would have been in isaacs mother would have been griffindore his dad however he just couldn't picture as a wizard let alone in a house. erica said her parents would have tied for ravenclaw and hufflepuff before finally settling for the latter and boyd announced his many siblings and large family that he believed to be grand kind and intelligent and would have taken up almost all of ravenclaw if they could. they then began joking around and just going off to find the others to see which house won majority vote in their group


End file.
